Cutters Cut but the Smoke Never Fades
by Hetepu
Summary: Post-Specials. The Cutters have made a comeback, and now the whole of Special Circs. is up and running again. Unfortunatly for the Cutters, it seems that the Smoke just wont fade...PLZ READ & REVIEW!


**My first fanfic ever. Been writing for a while never had the courage to put it up for people to see. Well, here it goes...**

Rayn walked briskly, her Special Circumstances hoverboard tucked underneath her arm. Behind her was Tas, a Pretty who had thought her way out of being bubbly, and was being tested to see if she had what it took to be a Cutter. She hesitated and Rayn turned and smiled icily.

"Scared of a little river water Tas-la?" Tas knit her eyebrows together.

"Not a chance Rayn-la" she said as she sped off in her hoverboard Rayn took off after her, rushing past trees and greenery until they came to their destination: the Rustie Ruins. Tas stopped and looked warily at the place. Rayn sidled up next to her, an icy grin still stuck on her face.

"Isn't it amazing?" she asked her eyes roving around the piles of metal everywhere Tas shivered

"Pretty scary-making if you ask me," she said looking behind her "Lets go back" Rayn frowned,

"And miss all the fun?" she turned her attention back to the Ruins. Someone had let a sparkler off and now more and more shadows crowded at the edge of her Special vision. She smiled and turned her skintenna feed on.

"Silv, you there?" she whispered through the feed

"I'm here Flick, ready for some icy fun?" she asked Rayn could feel her heart rate accelerating and her muscles tightening, readying for the chase.

"Always Silv-wa" she said glancing back over at Tas

"You'll be fine" she said in an assuring voice "Besides, you wanna be a Cutter, don't you?" Tas nodded her head. "Then you first have to prove that you're Special." Rayn watched as the Uglies swarmed out, the sparkler acting like a beacon drawing their prey nearer and nearer. She stood, waiting and watching as the music started blaring and the alcohol started spreading. She tensed her muscles and whispered through her skintenna feed, loud enough for Tas to hear as well.

"Lets show these Uglies how Cutters party." She said, putting on an Ugly mask and slipping into the crowd. She watched as the Uglies partied and the music became louder and louder. She swayed to the beat, keeping Tas in her sights at all times and staying connected to Silv through her skintenna. A boy bumped into her and she allowed herself to get swept up in the dance. Right when the party was at it's highpoint, Rayn smelled what they were here for; she smelled Smoke. Quite literally too, at the edge of her vision she saw two figures, striking metal against metal and burning wood. She smiled as she slipped from the crowd, laughing at how stupid Uglies could be. Burning trees for light was what Smokies did, and Smokies hadn't been around since…since Dr. Cable's death. But every so often, a few rebellious Uglies decided to try their luck and test the limits of the rules. That was when it became a Special Circumstance. She tapped into her skintenna feed and motioned for Tas to come closer.

"Got a pair of wannabe's over by the west edge of the party. They've got a

bonfire going and everything." She whispered

"What, don't think you can handle them alone Rayn-la?" said Silv teasingly

Rayn smiled.

"Double the Cutter, double the icy, so double the fun." She said as she snuck behind a tree not far from where the Uglies were. "You take the girl" she said watching the pair "and I'll take the boy. He looks like he could be icy one day" she turned to Tas and handed her a small shock-stick. "If either of them try to run, don't hold back" she said smiling and turning her attention back to the Uglies. For some reason, the girl had stopped talking. She stood up and looked around. Quick as a snake, Silv darted out and stuck the girl with a little stinger attached to the ring on her middle finger; then tripped the boy as she pulled the girl into the bushes, leaving Rayn little more than five seconds to reach him. But that was more than enough.

She ran out and grabbed the boy by the arm. He twisted and pulled out a pocketknife, a tool used only in the Smoke. So it _was_ back. She laughed and made to flick the knife away, but the boy twisted again, so she cut herself on the blade. She supposed he'd been trying to hurt her, but it didn't matter. Her mind now buzzed with icy clarity, and she tightened her grip on the boy's arm. "Big mistake" she whispered as she forced him to look into her night black eyes. As he looked up, she staggered back, a wave of memories flooding in making her mind muddled and washing away her iciness. The boy stepped back and looked at her, frightened.

"R-Rayn?" he asked, "Is that you?"

She blinked rapidly, trying to stay icy, but all she could think of was that voice and the undeniable fact that the boy standing in front of her now, was her own brother.

**Yay! First chapter finished! I hope you all liked it!**

**Rayn: Yes, so if you did, please write a review to boost Hetepu's confidence.**

**Tas: That' such a bogus thing to say Rayn, Hetepu doesn't need reviews for confidence. She just wants to read them.**

**Silv: Well, at _least_ tell all your friends about us. I mean, a little publicity never hurt anybody...**

**Rayn: Ya, tell em' all or I'll get Special Circumstances to turn you into a bubblehead.**

**Tas & Silv: RAYN!**

**Rayn: Sorry... *grumble grumble***


End file.
